Alter Ego
by ANIME LOVER OTAKU
Summary: Izuna is a delinquent and her friend is a total angel who hates violence, so she created an alter ego. Though it doesn't look like it's going to matter much when they both get involved with the mafia. I mean come on, mafia is after all, VIOLENCE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first KHR fanfic, so please go easy on me. Please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only my OC**

_A long time ago, Namimori Shrine was one of Japan's greatest exorcist shrine. It was said that the priests there used the Shingetsu Style, a martial art form that is perhaps created by the Inori's and passed down for generations. Most of the Techniques are performed mainly by swords, it is revealed that the Shingetsu Style has been created for the sole purposes to battle demons. It seems that the thecniques of this style manipulates the wind, however that story was about a thousand years ago, when evil demons still roamed freely. _

_It is also the place where Inori Izuna was born._

_"Izuna chan!" A young girl, about eight years old in appearance, called out to her beloved friend. She wore a simple one piece dress, and her short orange hair swayed as she ran up to her friend. She needed comfort, the guilt of her brother getting beaten up because of her was making her eyes all watery._

_" Kyoko chan!"The eight years old girl with straight black hair called back, a bit shocked at seeing her friend cry. Being the same age as her friend Kyoko, they were in the same class. Izuna always had thought that Kyoko was like a little angel, a bit naive at times but nonetheless a really kind soul. Thus, it made Izuna feel like she needed to protect her at times. Seeing her cry made her feel bad too. " What happened?"_

_"Onii chan got beaten up and it's all my fault!" Kyoko explained as she finally caught up to her friend hugging her for support, she then proceeded to explain how some junior high students had used her as a bait to get to her older brother. It made Izuna extremely mad, but she did not show it and instead focused on comforting her best friend " It's fine, I'm sure your older brother forgives you, let's go and visit him together okay?".__With that, the smaller girl calmed down and smiled a little taking Izuna's hand, they walked hand in hand to the hospital talking about on how to cheer Kyoko's older brother up._

_The next day, rumors of the same junior high students that had beaten up her brother reached Kyoko's ears. It was said that they were all beaten up and sent to the hospital, and being the kind soul the little girl was, she felt sorry for them. Both Izuna and her older brother knows how much the girl hates violence, but what she didn't know was that it was her own best friend who had sent them to the hospital._

* * *

" Nee san!"

The now 14 year old Izuna looked up from the magazine she was reading. A young female teen with bleach red hair called Miki barged into their base. By all means, Miki was not Izuna's sibling, she simply called her ' big sis' out of respect. " Is it true you are quitting the gang?!" Miki calmed her breath as she had ran over to their base as soon as she heard the news.

Izuna stood up from the almost worn out sofa, her long black hair and white trench-coat swayed from her movements. Izuna walked up to Miki and placed a hand on the redhead's shoulders and gave a small smile. " I already said it before, that I have to move back to Namimori."

"But you could still stay in the gang! We girls will follow you!" Miki insisted as she watched Izuna take off her coat and started to fold it up neatly. " We can just make our base in Namimori!"

Izuna immediately glared at her, making her flinch to a stop. " Miki, how many times have I told you that Namimori is off limits? That's the territory of Hibari Kyoya" Izuna said as she put on a black blouse over her bandaged chest " You know what happened the last time we crossed paths with him"

Miki gulped at the mention of Namimori's demon's name. The incident happened a while ago when their own gang ' Fox Tail ' had crossed paths with the ' Disciplinary Committee '. The reason was rather stupid,but Hibari Kyoya had beaten up a few of the female members for ' crowding 'near Namimori District. The gang ' Fox Tail 'was created for the safety of the girls of the Kokuyou Middle School, so after hearing the news, Izuna, the leader had went to comfort Hibari Kyoya on her own.

Izuna sighed as she tied up her hair in a high ponytail. She remembered the fight had went on for three hours until some police got involved leaving her with no choice but to flee. Being originally from Namimori District, she had heard of Hibari but never once got involved with him. Until the incident of course.

Grabbing her fake glasses, Izuna took the gang's trench coat and handed it to Miki, who looked down but nonetheless expected it. Izuna gave a small smile, before adjusting the glasses on her nose which made Miki pout a little in disapproval " Are you still going with that look?" Miki said eyeing the now more smart looking Izuna " Is it because you are cautious of Hibari Kyoya?"

Izuna scoffed " Well there is that. It's just I have a precious friend" smiling at the memory of her best friend, Izuna started to walk out the door " I will leave the gang in your hands Miki" and with that, the redhead watched her role model walk out.

* * *

Yawning, a young teen with brown gravity defying hair made his way to class with his two friends bickering behind his back. Walking into class and seeing his ultimate crush all happy quickly made his tiredness fly out of the window, leaving a small blush on his face." Tsuna kun!" His crush, Kyoko greeted. The young girl looked so happy that flowers seemed to bloom in the background, it made the boy nervous. " G-g..good morning Kyoko chan!"

" Yo!" Tsuna's taller dark haired friend, Yamamoto greeted casually, while the other sliver head didn't bother to say anything " You look happy today, something good happened?"" Yes! My best friend is moving back!" Kyoko answered happily " She might transfer into the our class!"

"Good for you, but if that woman dares to disrespect Jyuudaime..." The sliver head started, bringing out a few dynamites to show that he would not hesitate to blow the girl up." Gokudera kun! Please put your weapons away!" Tsuna half said,half shrieked. Gokudera quickly complied and smiled at his beloved boss. The class chattering started stopping signaling the teens that the teacher had arrived so they all took their seats. " Get to your seats I'm going to introduce to you a transfer student" their male homeroom teacher announced.

As soon as Kyoko saw the transfer student her face beamed up in delight as she waved at the new student. The girl waved back smiling softly as she made her way next to the teacher. Tsuna turned his attention to the new girl, who bowed a little to the class. " My name is Inori Izuna pleased to meet you all" flashing a kind smile that immediately made most of the students like her. She was average height at most, black straight hair tied up into a ponytail, straight bangs and red glasses.

Gokudera scoffed, yet another boring girl. She didn't look like one to cause troubles, unless she has...

An alter ego.

* * *

**And I'm stopping right here! Was it good or bad? Please to leave a review of your thoughts. Also, I was thinking of changing the point of view to Izuna's point of view. Or do you prefer it this way? Thank you for reading and I hope everyone is in character and that Izuna doesn't seem like a Mary Sue or something.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! A new chapter here!Thank you all vey much for following and reviewing this! And special thanks to Aines445. Who was very helpful and considerate.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Izuna!**

Izuna was really glad she was put in the same class as her best friend. Unfortunately, she was placed at the far back of the classroom, so she could only give her a small smile while she passed by her and gave a small nod to her seat mate as a greeting and waited patiently for the lunch break to come.

As soon as the bell rang, Kyoko immediately stood up and rushed over hugging her friend which she hasn't seen for a year. Chuckling, Izuna returned the hug."I see you haven't change much Kyoko." Izuna finally said as she broke the hug holding her shorter friend by her shoulders. "Izuna chan as well,you only got glasses!" Kyoko said, giggling "Let me introduce you to my friend Hana chan!"

Izuna passively let her orange head friend drag her to the front of the classroom, where a girl with wavy black hair stood by. "Hana chan!This is the friend I told you about!" Kyoko eagerly said "Izuna chan, this girl is called Kurokawa Hana. She is also the class representative, if you need anything you can ask her!"

Hana smiled a bit, she actually likes Izuna due to fact the girl had a air of maturity around her. Also, her own friend Kyoko had told her a few stories about the two and she decided that she could get along with her as well, seeing that Izuna has more than enough common sense. "Nice to meet you,Kurokawa san." Izuna politely said giving her a small bow."Same here,you can call me Hana."Hana said, smiling at the politeness of the girl.

"Ah, I know let's go eat our lunch at the roof!" Kyoko suggested,"We have a lot to catch up!" Izuna immediately agreed."Sorry,but I have some stuff to do so I can't really join you." Hana said as she started to walk away "I will join some other time!". Kyoko looked down for a second when she learned her other friend couldn't join them and quickly decided to ask the group of boys next to her, who were Tsuna and the gang. Tsuna being really happy that his crush invited him, nervously agreed and his two friends tagged along.

* * *

Once they arrived at the roof, Kyoko once again introduced Izuna to her friends. Each and everyone of them gave Izuna a different greeting. Tsuna nervously gave her his name stuttering a bit, which made him blush a bit. Yamamoto enthusiastically introduced himself and Gokudera just scoffed and just gave his name,he still hasn't approved of this woman. When he said his name though,realization finally hit Izuna that he was the famous Italian thug that beat up anyone that annoyed him,with dynamites apparently. Well, he didn't seemed to recognize her so she just let it slide.

From what Izuna could see, she could tell that it was an amusing little group, though she still couldn't understand why someone like Gokudera calls Tsuna 'Jyuudamine'. Maybe Tsuna was also a leader of some gang or something? Though he really didn't looked like one, or maybe he was just that good at acting.

"Herbivores."

A firm voice made all of them stop in their tracks. Tsuna's reflects caused him to let out a small shriek while Gokudera stood up protectively in front of him. Both Kyoko and Yamamoto did the same and stood up, so Izuna decided to do the same. She only knew one person who would call another person 'Herbivore'. She silently prayed that he wouldn't notice.

"You are crowding." Hibari Kyoya said as he magically took out his tonfas. He looked around picking his first prey. He finally laid his eyes on Izuna,remembering that she is the new transfer student and as if something clicked, he charged at her swinging his tonfa.

Luckily for Izuna, Yamamoto pulled her out of the way."Oi,Hibari it's not nice to hit girls" Yamaoto said shielding Izuna from the demon."Does she look like she can fight back?".Izuna sighed in relief, good think she didn't have to dodge, it needs some serious skill to do so and it would defiantly look suspicious.

"I don't care,my instincts are telling me to bite her to death". Hibari shrugged off like its nothing.

'What kind of instincts are those?!', everyone thought the same thing, expect for Kyoko who was worryingly watching the whole chaos happen. 'So he didn't recoginze me?' Izuna thought in relief. Without another moment to spare Hibari once again charged, this time aiming for Yamamoto. Yamamoto quickly reacted and moved out of the way,however, Hibari looked unfazed and continued to charge forward aiming for Izuna who was behind Yamamoto.

"Dammit!" Yamamoto cursed,realizing what Hibari was about to do, as he and the others watched helplessly as Hibari prepared to swing his tonfa. Izuna's reflects screamed at her to move, but she forced her feet to the ground. She closed her eyes waiting for him to deliver the blow-

"EXTREME!"

As soon she heard the extremely familiar loud noise, Izuna open her eyes to see her childhood friend's brother stopping Hibari's tonfa with a punch."I extremely misjudged you Hibari!" Sasagawa Ryohei shouted, "How could you extremely try to hit a girl?!".

Hibari merely scoffed as he retreaded his tonfa."It doesn't matter,anyone who annoys me will be bitten to death."

'What a selfish person!', Tsuna wanted to say but decided that it wouldn't be a good idea so he kept his mouth shut.

"Ciaossu,Hibari", this time a baby wearing a fedora he did was a mystery unknown. "Do me a favor and let this slide would you?"

'Wait, a baby?' Izuna thought in disbelief 'And he can speak so fluently as well!Speaking like that to Hibari,is he going to be alright?'.

"It's you infant".Hibari greeted much to Izuna disbelief. After hesitating for a few seconds,Hibari started to walk away," You own me one then".

Nobody dared to move until he was out of the sight. Kyoko immediately rushed over to Izuna and asked her if she was alright, Izuna reassured her that she was and thanked Yamamoto for saving her. She then turned to Ryohei and was about to thank him as well, but was interrupted as he ruffled her hair.

"It's extremely nice to see you again Izuna!" Ryohei shouted happily, in which Gokudera scoffed at the loudness, "Both me and Kyoko missed you!"

Izuna chuckled as she patiently waited for him to stop ruffling her hair "I missed you two too, thanks for saving me just then".

"You are extremely welcome!" Ryohei finally let go of her head and grinned, "You should extremely join the boxing club!"

Izuna just laughed her way out at the suggestion as she arranged her hair. "Onii San, what are you doing here?" Tsuna finally spoke up "I thought you have club activities"

"I heard Izuna came back so I extremely rushed over to see her!" Ryohei explained, "I guess I better go back though, so I will see you guys later!".

"Ryohei san didn't change at all" Izuna said watching Ryohei run back,making Kyoko giggle. The bell then rang and they all had to leave for they left the roof,Izuna looked around for the baby but to her surprise, he was already gone.

* * *

The baby with the fedora, who was also known as the world's strongest hitman Reborn, drank his espresso peacefully in his hideout within the school. While he was drinking, he was having really peaceful thoughts any baby would have, like how torture his no-good student when they get back home.

He then smirked, remembering the look on Izuna's face when Hibari almost hit her. She didn't show any fear and mostly certainly was able to see the attack coming, why she didn't dodge was a mystery. To Reborn it looked she was trying hard to hide something, he had to give her credits for that,nobody noticed expect for him the greatest hitman.

The perfect time for investigation has come,maybe he could find something worth for blackmail.

And at the same time during class, Izuna let out a small sneeze feeling a chill down her spines.'What was that? I feel like my life is in danger or something, is it my imagination?"

Izuna rubbed her temples calming herself down,when she felt her cellphone vibrate. Sneakily opening it so that the teacher wouldn't notice, she opened the new unread message, her eyes widen at the contents, getting an unpleasant feeling.

_To:Nee san_

_From:Miki_

_Subject:Kokuyo_

_Nee san, there is trouble. We really need your help, please call me when you are available_.

**I will stop here for now! Thank you for reading, please do leave a review! In the end I decided to leave this story in third person pov. From the next chapter would be the Kokuyo arc! Please look forward to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kokuyou arc is here! Woohoo! Anyways thank you for reading and reviewing this! Once again a big thank you to Aines445. Also please leave a review because I'm too paranoid XD**

As soon school ended, Izuna quickly tried to part ways with Kyoko and Hana, coming up with the excuse that she haven't finished unpacking her belongings.

"I can come over and help you!" Kyoko quickly suggested

"You don't have to, I will see you two tomorrow okay?" Izuna refused as politely as she could.

Kyoko reluctantly agreed, as she gave Izuna a sad puppy face. It made Izuna feel guilty, she hoped the girl knew what kind of power that puppy face held. She waved goodbye to Hana and Kyoko and parted ways in front of the school gate. As soon as Izuna was sure she was out of sight, she ran back to her home from a back street she knew well. Soon, she arrived at the bottom of the stairs of the shrine, she smirked at the height of the stairs remembering how she used to suffer every time she climbed it when she was smaller.

Instead of climbing the stairs like a normal person would, Izuna skipped her way up and in a matter of few seconds she was at the top. Looks like all the fighting did help with her stamina. When she arrived, their family's guard dog Mike, a rather large dog ran over to greet her wagging it's tail. She gave him a few pets before remembering that she had something important to do she quickly jogged into the shrine sliding open the old fashioned Japanese styled doors.

"I'm home!" She announced as she took off her shoes, walking over to the next room to check on her grandfather.

A pleasant smell of tea came out from the room, it made her wonder if there was a visitor. She was dumbfounded when she saw her grandfather sitting with a familiar fedora wearing baby, who was calmly drinking tea with her grandfather, Inori Ittosai who grunted in response taking another sip from his cup.

"Ciaossu!" The baby, Reborn greeted.

"Um, hello." Izuna greeted back hesitantly, before she could say another else, her phone started vibrating as she quickly excused herself and ran to her room.

Entering her room, Izuna answered the phone while loosing her school bow. "Miki? What's wrong? I only left for two days and you already got into trouble?"

"Nee san!" Miki said in relief, "There is something weird going on at school right now."

'Weird?' Izuna stayed silent, waiting for Miki to finish explaining. "Before you left, a few foreign students transferred to Kokuyo. Yaginuma picked a fight with them and he lost terribly."

"Yaginuma? The punk that self proclaimed he is the top boss?" Izuna recalled how arrogant the guy was, and how they never agreed on anything.

"Yes." Miki continued, "However, that isn't all. Masato acted like a different person, he started abusing students who didn't listen to him."

"What?!" Izuna exclaimed, shocked at the news. "Did he do anything to you and the girls?"

"No, surprisingly we did not get involved." Miki said, calming Izuna down "However, everyone else is starting to decide to follow the foreign students."

"They can do whatever they want," Izuna finally said, "As long they bring no harm to our members, don't get involved. Just do what we usually do, protect the members."

"Got it, I'm sorry to have troubled you with all this even though you left the gang." Miki apologized, sounding a bit shameful.

"It's fine, call me if anything happens."

Ending the call, Izuna continued to change out of her school uniform. Izuna recalled the student council president Masato,who was a person who strongly disapproved of violence, because of that, Izuna and him had gotten along well.

'Masato, why did you fall that low?'

* * *

Kokuyo land was an old run-down amusement park that is now used as the Kokuyo gang hideout. In the ruined theater, a blue haired figure sat on an almost worn out sofa waiting patiently for his bait.

"Keh, it smells delicious. Mukuro san, did you finish?" A dirty blond hair guy who had a horizontal scar that crossed from cheek to cheek asked walking into the theatre, sniffing the air which smelled like fresh blood. Besides him, a pale skinned,glasses wearing young man held onto a rope. Both of them wore the same green Kokuyo school uniform.

"Kufufu, Ken and Chikusa? I did." Mukuro replied smugly "It was fun, you guys should have watched."

"I wanted to, but Kaki-pi here stopped me." Ken replied throwing a glare at Chikusa, who didn't react and remained clam.

"It's because you would have done something unnecessary."

"What did you say?!"

"Settle down you two." Mukuro ordered which made the two immediately obey, "Now, did you bring what I want?"

Without saying anything, Chikusa tossed out a tied up boy who went by the name Fuuta de la Stella, who was known for his 100% accurate ranking ability.

"It seems like he knows the Vongola tenth." Chikusa answered shortly pushing up his glasses.

"Kufufu, shall we being then?" Mukuro asked smirking at the terrified young brunet boy. In response, Ken and Chikusa walked out to carry their missions. Mukuro then looked at the fake Mukuro, who originally was named Lancia. The man Mukuro used as his scapegoat.

"I will be counting on you too."

"Why did you go this far if you only wanted to conquer the school?" Lancia was sure that Mukuro could've done it easily.

"I could've just done it," Mukuro confirmed, "but I need a sacrifice, praying for victory."

"Then why him?"

"I just liked his name." Mukuro simply answered, getting up from his seat, he knelt beside a bloody bruised body that belonged to Masato, who breathed faintly with his face no longer recognizable. "Kufufu. Humans are wonderful, don't you agree?" He whispered to him knowing he would not get a response.

* * *

Izuna walked out of her room after changing into a hakama*, which she had to wear as part of her miko*duties. To her surprise, the fedora wearing baby was gone, leaving her grandfather alone still peacefully sipping his tea.

"Grandpa, who was that just now?" Izuna asked curiously, her common sense told her that no ordinarily baby would sip tea and act like an old man.

"An old acquaintance. Don't worry about it." Ittosai answered shortly clearly dropping the topic. "Shouldn't you have your duties to do?"

"On it!" Izuna was already out the door as soon as Ittosai finished.

Her duties involved cleaning the huge wooden planked hall room which she and her grandfather often used as a meditating room, sweeping the floor outside. Basically cleaning the whole shrine inside and out to make it pleasant for all those that visit and make offerings or to buy charms.

"This is going to be a long day..." Izuna trailed off sighing, before a she noticed a figure coming up the shrine's stairs. Upon a closer inspection, she noticed the familiar silver hair. "Gokudera san?" she called out to the grumpy male as he walked closer finally noticing her.

"Che, so you live here?" He said in a slight annoyed voice,rolling the cigarette in his mouth, "Whatever, I came here to buy some Ofuda*, so hurry up and get me some."

Not bothered by his rudeness, Izuna showed him to the shrine's reception desk.

"There a lot of different types of Ofuda though, what do you need an Ofuda for?" Izuna asked politely taking out a few boxes that were filled with the so said strips of paper.

"The ones used for exorcising evil spirits," Gokudera replied shortly, "I need to protect to Jyuudaime from them."

'Eh, I thought demos and such didn't exist in modern era anymore' Izuna thought as she sweat dropped, 'Also, by Jyuudaime he means Sawada right? What does being a delinquent have to anything do with exorcism?'

She then stopped her thoughts as she remembered that she was a delinquent and a miko so she wasn't really in the position to question others. So instead of saying anything, she just searched for the one he was asking for and handed it to him.

"Is one enough?" She questioned as he reached out for the strip of paper

"Yeah, tell me how much is it."Gokudera reached for his wallet

"If it's only one then you can take it for free as a token for our acquaintance." Izuna said smiling at the grumpy male who was a bit taken back by her words.

"Che, fine then." He said, stuffing his wallet back into his pockets "Thanks..."

He mumbled the last part, but Izuna still heard him. She knew this guy was just a big softie deep inside no matter how rude he acted, "Thank you for visiting." She answered back with a bow pretending not to hear him.

Gokudera click his tounge and started walking before stopping to throw his cigarrate butt away onto the floor, however he stopped himself after realizing the floor has just been swept so he stuffed it into his pockets to throw it away later.

'No matter how I look at it, this guy is on a new level of tsundere.' Izuna tried hard not to laugh at Gokudera's behavior, 'Looks like he isn't as bad as the rumors say.'

At with that, Izuna silently went back to her work.

* * *

"There has been attacks yesterday night?" Izuna asked surprised, handing her grandfather a bowl of soup for breakfast.

"It seems like it. The victims were all Namimori junior students." Her grandfather said calmly receiving his bowl, before throwing a suspicious look at his granddaughter. Izuna caught on what he was thinking and quickly held up her hands shaking her head.

"I didn't do anything." Izuna defended herself, "I would never involve Namimori. Plus I quit the gang already."

Ittosai sighed, quietly picking his chopsticks. He had been the primary figure in Izuna's life, both as her martial arts instructor and her caregiver. He doesn't seem to mind if she fights or even if she's seen as a delinquent, possibly from his own past.

"Anyways, be careful on your way to school." Though, it didn't change the fact he worried.

"Yes, grandfather."

* * *

Sasagawa Ryohei's morning routine would always involve a morning jogging around the whole town.

"Morning is still the best time for a road workout." Ryohei commented slightly panting as he jogged and practice his punches as well.

"Hey there, are you Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"How are you?" Ryohei faced the speaker, "I will bet you want to join my boxing club! I don't mind if you attend another school! As long as you boxing, I will gladly accept you!"

"Geh..." Ken fought the urge to faceplam at the cluelessness of Ryohei, "Well~~That works too. If you beat me I will join your club."

* * *

"I already said this has nothing to do with me!" Tsuna complained holding several flyers for self defense classes.

"If Fuuta were here, he could come up with a ranking list of the best fighting styles to suit Tsuna." Reborn suggested as he walked along with Tsuna to school.

"I don't want that kind of ranking!"

"Good morning, Sawada san."

Hearing someone greeting him, Tsuna turned around to see the new student Izuna approaching him. He awkwardly tried to greet back.

"Go..good Morning!"

"Ciaossu!"

"Good morning to you as well." Izuna politely greeted Reborn back, she was still curious even though her grandfather told her not to worry about it. 'Of course I'd worry about it! It's a super baby we are talking about here!' Seeing the flyers in Tsuna's hands she pointed at them curiously. "Are those because of the recent attacks?"

"Ah...yeah.. Mum forced these on me even though I said I didn't need them."

"Well, it seems like only the prefects are involved so we don't really have to worry." Izuna tried to reassure him as they once again moved their feet school, noticing the amount of the prefects in front of the gates.

"Speak of the devils, it's the prefects." Izuna commented as she and Tsuna looked around

"Considering all those attacks, it's only natural for them to be so tense." Reborn said.

"So it really is a gang fight?" Tsuna asked none in particular.

"You are wrong."

A new voice sent shivers down Izuna's and Tsuna's spines, they both whipped their heads around to face the source who was no other than Hibari Kyoya

"Hibari san!" Tsuna almost shriek, "Ahh, no...I was just on my way to school..."

"Ciaossu." Reborn greeted ignoring his trembling student, Hibari gave a small nod back.

Izuna pursed her lips in a thin line decided not to say anything, but nonetheless gave Hibari a small bow out of politeness. Though she still held a small grudge against him for trying to hit her yesterday.

"This a mischief with no meaning." Hibari explained, "But of course these sparks that have been ignited, must be severed from their origin."

"Hibari san really is scary~~" Tsuna commented, when he heard his school athem start playing from somewhere. Turned out to be Hibari's ringtone.

'Lame.' Izuna thought, deciding it was the right time to walk away, Tsuna saw her starting to walk away and decided to follow her. "Well, we will run along then."

"You know him don't you?" The two stopped in their tracks waiting for Hibari to finish. "Sasagawa Ryohei was attacked."

As soon as the news sunk in, Izuna's blood boiled. She wasn't going to get involved, or so she told herself.

'To hell with that.'

* * *

_hakama* : a white kimono with pleated long pants, shrine maidens usually wear these_

_miko* : shrine maiden_

_Ofuda* : a strip of paper with kanji written on it and is used as a spell paper_

**This has been a little longer than the pervious two chapters, sorry for taking long! Hope you enjoy this :) if you have suggestions or questions please leave a review!**


End file.
